A communication system typically includes a frequency synthesizer to allow the system to receive and/or transmit different frequencies. The frequency synthesizer generally includes a phase locked loop to set and maintain the desired frequency of a synthesizer. A phase locked loop includes components that include a phase detector, one or more charge pumps, one or more loop filters, and a controlled oscillator. These components each bring design challenges to be overcome so that a phase locked loop may minimize undesirable characteristics such as susceptibility to phase noise and reference spurs while maximizing desirable characteristics such as temperature range, frequency range, and bandwidth.